gledenfandomcom-20200213-history
Iubitar Avaddon
Iubitar Avaddon is the prince of the Kingdom of Ethrogia in the early 8th century. He leads the Selenian military in the War of the Dragons, instigates the War on Ethrogia, and founds the city-state of Falen. Biography Iubitar is born in 687 Chrysanpaz, in the Northern Palace of Mt. Selene, to Iacho Jemeisele, the queen of the Kingdom of Ethrogia. His father, whom Iubitar never meets, is an astronomer from Dineria. As a boy, Iubitar is given a valet, Morric Cnihyll, who begins taking Iubitar to the Selenian marketplace. Iubitar quickly befriends the townspeople and maintains these friendships throughout his time in Mt. Selene. Iubitar becomes a knight in 704 at age 17 and a member of the Knights of Ethrogia at 19. For many years, he has an illicit relationship with another Knight, Vana Auror. In 711, Iubitar's mother, Iacho Jemeisele, revokes Iubitar's inheritance of the throne of Ethrogia and gives it to his younger half-brother, Peleor Hyptraon. With Morric, Iubitar begins hatching a plan to take the kingdom for himself. Iubitar bases his forces in his western territory of Falen (settlement) and seeks the help of the aspect Estarte, who accepts and bonds with him. During this time, Iubitar becomes intimate with Sulil Amartima, a Ysef woman from Dineria, and unknowingly impregnates her with his child. Iubitar and his followers lay siege to the Northern Palace. He loses a battle against Diatheon Reille but recovers and seeks Peleor, who is waiting for him in the throne room. Peleor has the teleporting Knight Caruceus Jebrill douse Iubitar with naphtha, then sets him ablaze. Thanks to Estarte's influence, Iubitar survives with full-body burn scars. In 712, Iubitar returns to Mt. Selene to kill Peleor. The two of them duel, but as Iubitar is about to win, they are stopped by Iacho. Iubitar signs a treaty with Iacho, in which she sells him the Falen territory. He and Morric officially found the city-state of Falen. Iubitar marries Sulil, who gives birth to a son, Nenan Avaddon, that same year. Some years later, Iubitar's bond to Estarte begins to unravel. He begins to have debilitating headaches and becomes aggressive and unreasonable. He attempts to murder Sulil and stabs Morric in the throat. The Falen police arrest him and imprison him for years in a cell specially designed to hold aspects. During his imprisonment, Iubitar's condition worsens and his magic becomes more powerful. Over a decade later, Nenan frees Iubitar from his cell. The two of them slaughter the prison guards, Nenan's foster family, and the Falen parliament. Iubitar reunites with Morric, whom he begs to extract Estarte from him and to kill him if necessary. He then tells Nenan that Morric is going to try to remove Estarte and kill Iubitar, and he orders Nenan not to let that happen. Appearance Prior to the War on Ethrogia, Iubitar is commonly said to be very beautiful, and he puts a great deal of effort into ensuring that he is. He wears his very long, very pale hair in a high ponytail and adorns himself in fine clothing of light fabrics and in gold jewelry. In spite of this, he looks decidedly masculine, with sharp, angular features and strong, broad shoulders. Toward the end of the War on Ethrogia, Iubitar is becomes scarred when Peleor Hyptraon sets him on fire. He survives only thanks to the influence of the aspect Estarte. From that point on, he always wears a mask in public, as well as clothing that hides his skin. Personality Iubitar pays a great deal of attention to his appearance. Before being burned, he is confident in his appearance and does his best to show it off. After being disfigured, he makes sure to hide himself behind masks and clothing that nevertheless make him appear intimidating. Despite his vanity, Iubitar is not wholly self-centered. Unless he has reason to feel otherwise, Iubitar usually thinks well of new acquaintances. For a royal, he is unusually friendly with the plebeian class of Mt. Selene and conscious to their concerns. He often tries to legislate in their favor. Relationships Until the War of the Dragons, Iubitar respects his mother, Iacho Jemeisele. Iacho is never impressed by any of Iubitar's accomplishments and manages to find fault in every one, but he nevertheless tries to gain her approval. After the War of the Dragons, Iubitar loses respect for Iacho. Because of her precognition, he holds her culpable for the losses of the war, saying that if she knows misfortune will happen, it is her responsibility to stop it. In 711, Iacho ignores Iubitar's birthright grants succession of her throne to her younger son, Peleor Hyptraon. Thereafter, Iubitar feels he owes her nothing. Iubitar's father, Jafrons Avaddon, leaves Mt. Selene before Iubitar is born and therefore never meets his son. Nevertheless, Iubitar respects his father as a scholar and is proud to carry his name. There is no love between Iubitar and his younger half-brother, Peleor Hyptraon. The two grow up apart from one another and are often pitted against one another, particularly by their mother. Iubitar finds Peleor to be cocky and irreverent. After Iacho gives the throne to Peleor, Iubitar's general dislike of Peleor turns to loathing. During the War on Serenity, Peleor mistakenly believes that Iubitar slept with his wife, Lailia Sanwruott, and sets Iubitar's entire body on fire. Iubitar survives but is heavily disfigured. Morric Cnihyll is Iubitar's valet from 677 to 706, when Morric petitions for knighthood. The two are close friends, and when Iubitar revolts against his mother, Morric accompanies him. The two of them found Falen together. Vana Auror is a fellow Knight of Ethrogia with whom Iubitar has an affair prior to the War on Ethrogia. Even after he has proposed to Sulil Amartima, Iubitar loves Vana and tries to persuade her to defect with him. Shortly before the War on Ethrogia, Iubitar meets Sulil Amartima, who quickly becomes an admirer of the prince and supports him in his revolt. Iubitar falls swiftly for Sulil, and the two marry and have a son, Nenan Avaddon. Estarte is the aspect who possesses Iubitar in 712. It is thanks to her influence that Iubitar survives being set aflame by Peleor. Years later, Iubitar's bond to Estarte begins to fray, causing him mental discord. Iubitar adores his son, Nenan Avaddon, more than he does anybody else. When Iubitar's bond with Estarte begins to unravel, Nenan alone is safe from Iubitar's wrath. Category:Characters